


Morning After

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens the morning after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Dean slowly pulled into a spot in the motel parking lot and put the car in park and shut it off. Jakson yawned and stretched giving a small whimper. Dean groaned and rubbed his face.

"I haven't slept...In nearly 28 hours...I'm going to bed." Dean slurred, slightly. Jakson nodded.

"I'm with you." She said, shoving the car door open and stumbling out. She gripped the door, trying to get her bearings. Dean got out and went over to her, pulling her arm over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Dean said. Jakson shut the door and Dean locked it. They helped each other inside just as the sun peeked over the hills. They both flopped onto their beds and sighed.

"I'm tired...But I still can't fall asleep." Jakson said, giving a sleep deprived, hysterical giggle. Dean smirked.

"I'm the opposite. I'm likely to fall asleep in the middle of my sentence." Dean said. Jakson giggled, then slowly slipped into a mad giggle fit. Dean chuckled and shook his head. Jakson laughed for about 5 minutes straight before coming down from her sleep deprived high. Jakson held her stomach and sighed, giving one last giggle. "You're insane, Jaks."

"I'm tired. Fuck off.." Jakson giggled. Jakson sat up and pulled off her shirt, leaving her in only her bra and jeans. She flung the shirt across the room and flopped back, snuggling into the pillow. she lay there for a moment, then turned toward Dean, eyes closed and pressed half her face into the pillow. Some of her hair had fallen in front of her face. Dean looked her over and smirked. Jakson opened her eyes and looked at him, letting out a soft giggle. "What?"

"You look...Really pretty...In the morning light..." Dean said. Slowly, his eyelids got heavier and heavier and Dean slowly fell asleep. Jakson giggled and shook her head.

"Sweet dreams, Winchester..." Jakson said before falling asleep herself.


End file.
